


SILENCE AND DARKNESS

by MysticWriter3018



Category: G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013), G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Romance, Sci-Fi, Secret Spy Soldiers, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of two girls...one ripped of her voice and the other ripped of her sight. Read this story as they find love from two men...who will teach them to live on with their life, even without a voice or her eyes.<br/>AU, G.I. Joe movies.  OCxSnake Eyes, OCxStorm Shadow.<br/>FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.<br/>STORY RATED FOR LANGUAGE, CONTENT AND VIOLENCE. BE WARNED!<br/>STORY POSTED IN AO3 / ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SILENCE AND DARKNESS

STORY TITLE:

 **SILENCE AND DARKNESS** by **DARKFIRENYX (MYSTICWRITER3018)**

 

LINE BREAK

 

STORY SUMMARY:

This is a story of two girls…one ripped of her voice, and the other ripped of her sight.  The two of them escaped their torturers and separated in different ways to try to hide in a normal life.  As the silent one accompanies the military unit with her two understanding and best friends, Duke and Ripcord, in transporting warheads, she and the others stumble into a special group which would change the course of her life and give her the hope and purpose on living on, even without a voice.  While, the blind one…will reunite with her mute sister and find love in an unlikely of men she never thought she’d be with and the man who would give her the hope of seeing her dark world in a different light. 

AU, G.I. Joe movies.  Snake EyesxOC, Storm ShadowxOC.  STORY RATED FOR LANGUAGE, CONTENT AND VIOLENCE. BE WARNED!

STORY POSTED IN FANFICTIONDOTNET AND AO3/ARCHIVEOFOUROWNDOTORG.

 

**LINE BREAK**

 

STORY GUIDE:

Words “Words” – normal; English

“ _Words_ ” – italics; communication talk, phone-talk, hi-tech communications, hologram talk

 _Words_ – italics; thoughts

 **“Words”** – bold; Morse-code, Sign language

 

**LINE BREAK**

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

This is a new story! Hope you like it!

My OC character Kay will have a picture posted in AO3/Archive of Our Own(dot)org.

My OC character Kay is pronounced— _Kai_.

 

MY OC CHARACTER - KAY

 

**LINE BREAK – CHAPTER BEGINS – LINE BREAK**

 

CHAPTER 1

 

My name is Kay.

 

I’m a mute, a person who couldn’t speak.

 

I wasn’t born like this.  I was torn and ripped of my voice of it.

 

I won’t tell you how or why yet.  But what I would like to tell you first…is how my life changed into something better…when one person helped me live on…even without a voice.

 

This…is my story.

 

LINE BREAK

 

To others, they code-named me ‘ **Silence** ’, but only three people know and call me by my real name **Kay**.

 

One of them is my sister…and I have not seen her ever since her sight was torn and ripped out just like me in the same way and we separated to get away and hide from our torturers who made us mute and blind.

 

The other two people…are the best friends I have made and always been with together for about 10 years.  These two people are two men known as Duke and Ripcord.  When I decided to join the army, instead of laying low and hide myself from the people who took away my voice, I met these two good men in the service together, and though they were dubious and skeptical over my muteness…they became understanding and good friends, and took care of me when they found out of my silenced condition.

 

It was a bit hard for them to understand me, but we managed to work it out and create a code between us to understand.  They can do sign language and hand signals a little, but mostly they use Morse Code with me.

 

Right now, we’re on a top-secret mission.  Not so big or anything.  We’re just going to be transporting warheads for this company that they hired us to do and that’s all.  The reason why me and my team is doing this was because the warheads are so important, it’s the matter of national security and the fate of the world that the bad guys who want them mustn’t get their hands on them.  If it falls into the wrong hands, then it will be on us and I’m pretty sure that me, Duke and Ripcord will be kicked out of the army service and be working in some low-end job that I’m sure that the two guys will be whining and complaining about.

 

I wouldn’t complain.  Because no matter how bad or good a job I’m getting, just as long as I’m having my life being low and hidden, I’m sure it will be fine.

 

I’m sure nothing will happen.

 

But I was wrong.

 

LINE BREAK

 

I’m now riding in the convoy with Duke and Ripcord.

 

At first we thought everything was fine as we rode on.  But that was when Ripcord noticed something.

 

“Yo, Duke,” Ripcord said as he looked out the window of the army jeep. “When did you say we’ll be meeting our back-up?”

 

“30 Kliks, why?” Duke said.

 

“Well, we just passed 31 Kliks and still no back-up.” Ripcord points out seriously.

 

With that said, Kay instantly tensed and she quickly readied her gun at the ready.

 

Then the attack happened from the helicopters and hover jets that appeared in the night sky out of nowhere and Duke and Ripcord went off to get and protect the warheads while I take point to protect them as much as I can.

 

Not only am I skilled with hand-to-hand combat and guns, but I’m also very skilled and good with martial arts and other Kung-Fu stuff.  I had to learn this in case my voice-stealing torturers managed to find me again and finish the job.

 

Our other soldiers in the team were killed by these freaking guys all clad in super-tech armor and armed with super high-powered guns.  Ripcord got blown away but he wasn’t injured much and Duke had to help him out of the line of fire first.  While I went off to go and save the case with the warheads inside when I saw that one of them grabbed it.

 

I ran straight to the people about to leave and brought out two katanas I managed to sneak and brought with me and decapitated and injured two men before I go for the one carrying the warhead case.

 

However, I froze stunned shocked upon registering the person who’s holding the case and recognized the person.

 

It was Anna.

 

As in Duke’s old girlfriend.

 

Who disappeared without warning and without a trace long ago.

 

Duke was also shocked too when he came to run and help and then he saw Anna too and froze in place.

 

Anna ignored Kay and turned to Duke. “Hello, Duke.”

 

“Anna?” Duke exclaimed and then Anna suddenly round-kicked him right in the face and then did the same to Kay as she was caught off-guard.

 

Anna sighed and then looked at Duke. “Now you have to admit…you had that coming.”

 

Then she ran off with the case and Kay shook her head and cursed to herself for being caught off-guard and hurriedly chased after Anna to get the warheads back.

 

She didn’t notice that another hover helicopter jet appeared but this time the occupants inside it has blown and attacked the armored men, deeming them not to be the bad guys but the good guys.

 

Kay managed to reach Anna and grab the case back and she fought back when Anna tried to hit her or shoot her with her gun.  Kay retaliated and attacked back and managed to hit her where she let go of the case and Kay took the chance to grab it and dash off before Anna regain her bearings.

 

Just as Kay went to run and find Duke and Ripcord, she almost stumbled and tripped on her feet on seeing the people fighting the armored men back and quickly hid herself and the case until it all blows over.

 

She watched the scene and also searched for Duke and Ripcord until she found them.

 

The enemy decided to fall back and retreat and Kay sighed quietly with relief upon seeing them leave.  But not only she, Duke and Ripcord were left, alive and well, there was still the unknown group of soldiers that came to their side and rescue them from the overwhelming unexpected enemy force.

 

“Where’s the case? Where are the warheads?” the redhead woman demanded at Duke and Ripcord when they brandished and aimed their assault rifle guns at them. “Did they get them?”

 

Duke already saw Kay grab the warheads back and hide but he told them. “No.  But we’re not giving it to you.  Who the hell are you guys?” he demanded.

 

She didn’t answer and demanded back. “Where are they?”

 

Ripcord snapped at her. “Hey! You better answer first.  Who are you? What’s your unit?”

 

“That’s classified.” A big built black man replied in a British tone.

 

“Yeah well, my team just got attacked and killed by these guys.  So, don’t give me any gall on saying whatever’s classified.  We have a right to know on what the hell’s going on.” Duke griped at them.

 

Ripcord said gleefully grinning. “Or else we’re gonna turn this into one big turkey shoot!”

 

“That’s right.”

 

Suddenly, a katana sword appeared out of nowhere and poised right at Ripcord’s neck and the black-clad ninja came out of the shadows and held it against him.

 

Ripcord gulped. “Or not!”

 

Unfortunately, Kay chose the worst timing to come out with the case from her hiding place to go to Ripcord’s rescue.

 

“Kay! No!” Duke yelled, seeing her coming.

 

Kay brought one sword out and swiftly cut in, shoving the katana away from Ripcord and exchanged a few slight slashes and sword blocks at the black clad ninja until she and the ninja were standing away from each other, each sword pointing at the other.

 

The redhead noticed that Kay has the case and stepped forward but she stopped when Ripcord and Duke aimed their guns at her to shield and protect Kay. “Look, we just need the case.  Just give it to us and we’ll take it from here to transport it.”

 

“Yeah right, over our dead bodies.” Duke retorted.

 

“Not helping, Duke.” Ripcord muttered, seeing that they can easily be outgunned by seeing their high-tech weaponry.

 

One of them, a man who looked to be French or Moroccan steps forward.  He said, “Someone needs to talk to you.” He sticks something into the ground and then a hologram appeared and it showed a man who looked to be in charge.

 

“ _General Hawk.  State your name and rank_.” The hologram man said to them.

 

“You first.” Duke said.

 

“ _My team just saved your ass, young man.  The least you could do is say thank you and stand down_.”

 

Duke shook his head. “I wasn’t informed of any support in this mission, only the back-up those were supposed to meet us at the rendezvous point.  So why don’t you tell your people to stand down?”

 

“Yeah! What he said!” Ripcord piped up and he winced when he noticed the black clad ninja seemed to glare at him but Kay kept standing in front of him with her sword out towards him, to back him off from her friend.

 

Another hologram appeared to give the hologram a file folder.

 

General Hawk said, “ _Easy, Ripcord_.”

 

Ripcord blinked surprised. “How do you know me?”

 

“ _Expert marksman and second of your battalion_.” He said, reading the file of Ripcord’s. “ _Weapons specialist.  Jet qualified_.”

 

Ripcord looked at Duke meaningfully. “I told you!”

 

Duke sighed. “Not now, Rip.”

 

Then he looked to something inside the file. “ _Kay.  Unknown_.”

 

Kay snapped her head around upon hearing her name as General Hawk. “ _Skills.  Expert Martial arts, stealth and invisibility covert specialist, weapons expert and mostly wielding swords.  Origins, unknown.  Medical records, unknown.  Personal life...unknown_.”

 

General Hawk turned to look at her suspiciously as if trying to glare her into submission or revealing on what kind of person she really is but Kay wasn’t fazed by the look and glared back at him silently, still holding her sword out against the black ninja.

 

“ _You were recommended into the Special Ops army group by General Washington.  I don’t know what his deal is with you.  But make no mistake, I will find out on who you really are, Ms. Kay_.”

 

Duke didn’t like that when he said it to his friend and snapped at him. “Hey! Back off!”

 

“Yeah!” Ripcord said. “Just because her life is unknown, that don’t mean you got the right to intimidate her like that.  We vouch for her, she’s cool!”

 

“ _I’ll take your word for it…for now_.” Then General Hawk turned to Duke and said. “ _My name is General Clayton Abernathy.  Perhaps, you’ve heard of me, Duke_.”

 

Duke instantly recognized him when he said his name.  “General Hawk.  I remember now, Afghanistan, NATO.”

 

He chuckled. “ _Yeah well—that was my last job.  I’m in a whole new outfit now_.”

 

The French-accent guy approached and Duke aimed his gun at him when he’s going towards Kay.

 

“Hey, hey.  Easy…I just need to disable the tracking beacon in the weapons case.” He said.

 

Kay looked at him dubiously, slowly lowered the case.

 

“Good, thank you…hey, wait! What are you—?!” he suddenly exclaimed when Kay swiftly turned her sword and suddenly stabbed it right at where the tracking beacon on the case would be, making it short-circuit and sparked.

 

The French guy looked at Kay incredulously. “I can’t believe—you just stabbed it! How are you going to explain this to the guy who hired you when he finds out you damaged his weapons case with the warheads inside?!”

 

Kay gave a look that said. ‘I’m pretty sure that he’ll thank me for it.’

 

Both Duke and Ripcord chuckled slightly upon seeing her give that expression, knowing what it meant, but General Hawk looked a bit disapproving at this although he was impressed at her quick thinking.

 

“ _Well, seeing though that even you got things well in hand, I suggest you come in with my team here and come to me_.” General said.

 

Duke looked at him curiously. “Well, where exactly are you, sir?”

 

He smiled mysteriously. “ _Why don’t you come see for yourself, soldier_?”

 

With that his hologram disappeared and they seemed to be at silent standoff, each of them waiting for someone to make the first move.

 

Duke decided to take the lead, walking over to Kay and she handed the case of warheads to him once he gets near her.  Kay kept an eye on the black ninja, daring him to make a move while still holding her sword which she lowered down but didn’t sheathe it back to her scabbard, ready to attack.

 

But the black ninja didn’t move or even speak, just looked at Kay silently with his shielded eyes and Kay turns away and walks beside Duke as she, Duke and Ripcord went to follow the team to wherever it is they’re going.

 

LINE BREAK

 

They are riding on the super high-tech jet plane they’re on and Kay watches silently but also guarded, in case they’re about to be attacked off guard again or something.

 

She watched as the redheaded woman treats Ripcord of his injuries and almost jumped out of her seat when she saw the black ninja stabbed an IV needle into Ripcord’s arm.

 

Ripcord gave a short yell of pain and grimaced as the redhead commented. “I thought you Special Ops guys were tough?”

 

“We are tough…” Ripcord then looked at her with a sly smile. “But we’re also sensitive.”

 

Kay rolled her eyes at her friend trying to flirt with the redhead, and shook her head at him as she saw that the redhead noticed this and wasn’t moved by his charms.

 

The black ninja put his hand to the redhead’s arm and tapped a finger once, and the redhead seemed to understand him and nodded. “I got it.” She said.

 

The ninja walked off and sat on one side to polish his sword and Kay watched him quietly.

 

The ninja noticed this and stared back at her, both of them quiet.  The big buff black American knelt down to get something and Ripcord was impressed at something and reached out towards him.

 

“Hey man, you got some real life-like hair over there—oh! And a Kung-Fu grip!” Ripcord said when he grabbed his hand in a tight grip before he touched his head.

 

The man let his hand go and the redhead directed him to lie down and finished treating him before she went over to go to Kay.

 

She saw her coming and tensed up, slightly leaning and backing away from her, giving a pointed look that dared her to even try to come closer to her and she’ll do something to make her back off.

 

The redhead noticed this and put her hands up slightly. “Hey, hey.  It’s okay…just let me take a look at your wounds and let me take care of it, okay?”

 

Kay didn’t notice that she has some cuts on her but her wounds are only superficial and she can treat it herself and she glared at the redhead silently to back off right now.

 

The redhead saw this and sighed. “Look, don’t be stubborn.  Your injuries might get infected, so let me treat them.”

 

Kay didn’t answer and she got irritated. “Hello? Can you even understand me?” she demanded, frustrated with her at her stubbornness.

 

“She can understand you but she can’t speak.” Duke said, looking at the redhead woman guardedly in case she tries to be forceful to Kay.

 

The others look at him confused, except Kay and Ripcord.  The redhead asked, “What do you mean she can’t speak?”

 

Suddenly, Ripcord went overprotective and defending for Kay as he snapped at her, forgetting that he flirted with the redhead a while ago. “I mean, she can’t _literally_ speak.  She got her voice torn out and she can’t speak since then— **ever**!”

 

Kay knew it was inevitable and she showed to them her bare neck, which is completely _scarred_ , revealing the proof of her **silenced** condition.

 

The redhead and the others were wide-eyed horrified upon seeing it and the black ninja seemed to have freeze up like a statue.

 

“Oh my God…I am so sorry!” the redhead said sincerely.

 

Kay looked at her for a silent moment before she reached out a hand to her and the redhead took it confused.

 

Then the redhead understood when Kay started tapping with her finger against her hand in Morse Code.

 

“ **It’s alright.  You didn’t know.  You’re forgiven**.” Kay said to her.

 

“Oh…you do Morse Code?” the redhead inquired.  Kay tilted her head a bit at her curiously and nodded.

 

“Can you do Sign Language too?” she asked.

 

Kay perked up, almost beaming at this before she answered in Sign Language as if happily excited. “ **Yes.  I do Sign Language! You know too? How? Why?** ”

 

She nodded over to Snake Eyes. “Snake Eyes can’t speak too.  And he does Sign Language as well.”

 

Kay turned and looked at him curiously, giving her questioning expression that says. ‘Why?’

 

The French guy replied. “He doesn’t say.”

 

Kay blink at the answer and looked at him curiously, wondering on why Snake Eyes doesn’t speak.

 

The redhead comes near Kay carefully. “My name is Scarlet, Kay.  So…is it alright for me to be near you and treat your wounds?”

 

Kay looked at her for a tense quiet moment before she nodded and moved aside to let her sit beside her and treat her.

 

Scarlet was relieved and she gave a friendly smile in her face as she looked over and treated her wounds and injuries.  Kay smiled back but her eyes focused on looking on what she’s doing, in case she tries anything and she didn’t notice that Snake Eyes was looking at her curiously quiet and tilt his head a little.

 

Fortunately, Duke and Ripcord didn’t notice this as Duke asked. “What kind of outfit is this anyway? It’s not regular army based on your accents.” Duke looked at the big black African man, who is known as Heavy Duty and said. “You’re British.”

 

Then he looked to the French one, who is known as Breaker, and Duke inquired. “What are you? French North African?”

 

Breaker looked at him and said. “Morocco.  Where are, you born?”

 

Ripcord joked. “Duke wasn’t born—he was government issued.”

 

Kay shook her head at him and Scarlet rolled her eyes as she finished treating Kay and bandaged her injuries as the redhead go over to Ripcord and pushed him and moved him to lie down.  Ripcord didn’t protest as he had a sudden crush and liking towards her and lie down.

 

“So…all of you seem to be in the same unit, but you won’t tell us the name of it, right?” Duke asked.

 

Scarlet looked at Duke and said. “We get tossed out for telling.”

 

“You’re going to go after those guys who hit my convoy, right?”

 

They didn’t answer but their silence and the expressions on their faces told Duke and his two friends that they are going to go after them.

 

“Well, whoever you are…whatever this unit is…I want in.” Duke said and they looked at him in surprise and disbelief at this.

 

Then Kay reached out her hand to hold on Duke’s arms and finger-tapped him in Morse Code on his arm.

 

“ ** _We_ want in.  Together**.”

 

Duke smiled and gripped Kay’s hand as if appreciating her support and loyalty of friendship for this.

 

Scarlet, Breaker, Heavy Duty and Snake Eyes exchanged looks between each other as if communicating something to themselves privately.

 

CHAPTER ENDS

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

A new story, hope you like it!

Stay tuned for more! Keep up and follow on to my story, because there will be more excitement and action and everything in it on the next chapters of the story!

Next chapter…Kay, Duke and Ripcord ask to join the G.I. Joes…and we find out more on Kay and her silent past.  And there will be a start of a relationship between my story OC Kay…and Snake Eyes.

 

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
